Turismo sessuale
thumb|Manifesto contro il turismo sessuale in Brasile Il turismo sessuale è un fenomeno che comprende viaggi volti ad ottenere prestazioni sessuali da prostitute. Il viaggio è tipicamente intrapreso da turisti dei paesi benestanti verso i paesi in via di sviluppo e può implicare pagamenti in contanti o in natura. Nell'ottica di questa enciclopedia ci si riferisce esclusivamente ai casi in cui il rapporto sessuale operato dal turista sia fatto ai danni un minorenne (< di 18 anni) maschio (Pedofilia omosessuale maschile) o femmina (Pedofilia eterosessuale uomo-bambina). I casi di turismo sessuale operato da donne su minori è numericamente ininfluente (comunque riguarda la Pedofilia omosessuale femminile e la Pedofilia eterosessuale donna-bambino). Bisognerebbe bandire proprio il lavoro minorile, ma nei paesi poveri in cui questo non è fattibile si può comunque deviare sul lavoro minorile la prostituzione minorile, fino ad annullare perlomeno quest'ultima. Bisognerebbe incominciare con le età minori e salire su via via fino ai 17 anni compresi (sia per i maschi che per le femmine). L'Organizzazione Mondiale del Turismo definisce il turismo sessuale come «viaggi organizzati dagli operatori del settore turistico, o da esterni che usano le sue strutture e reti, con l'intento primario di far intraprendere al turista una relazione sessuale a sfondo commerciale con i residenti del luogo di destinazione» 1. Questo tipo di turismo ha, secondo l'ONU, conseguenze sociali e culturali sia per i paesi d'origine che per quelli di destinazione, particolarmente in quelle situazioni ove si sfruttano le diseguaglianze di sesso, età, condizione sociale ed economica delle popolazioni delle mete turistiche 23. Motivo di ulteriore attrazione per chi pratica turismo sessuale possono essere anche ridotti costi dei servizi nei paesi di destinazione e (cosa tendente a favorire un incremento potenziale della criminalità): * prostituzione, sia legale che soggetta a differenti applicazioni della legge * riduzione dell'età del consenso, o indifferenza delle leggi verso questo aspetto * accesso alla prostituzione minorile dove le proibizioni legali sono deboli o dove è più probabile che non siano fatte rispettare. Destinazioni Il fenomeno, secondo una ricerca di Ecpat e dell'Università di Parma 4, è presente a livello planetario: * Brasile * Nepal * Bangladesh * Colombia * Ucraina * Bulgaria * Thailandia * Europa e Africa Tali mete sono in continua evoluzione a seguito della spinta che anche l'informatica ha contribuito a dare nell'organizzazione dei viaggi e dei servizi. Questo aspetto, unito alla diminuzione del prezzo delle tecnologie digitali, ha dato l'opportunità ai turisti sessuali di veicolare con più velocità immagini o filmati delle loro vacanze, contribuendo in tal modo ad alimentare anche la diffusione del fenomeno pedopornografia, il che ha fatto sì che anche il legislatore italiano si adeguasse, prevedendo delle norme ad hoc 5. Una singola città o regione può avere una particolare reputazione come meta del turismo sessuale. Molte di queste coincidono con i maggiori distretti a luci rosse, e ne fanno parte Amsterdam in Olanda; Bangkok, Pattaya e Phuket in Tailandia; e Angeles 6, l'area della prima base militare delle Forze armate degli Stati Uniti nella provincia di Pampanga, Filippine. Negli Stati Uniti la prostituzione è quasi dappertutto illegale, con l'eccezione delle aree rurali dello stato del Nevada; queste sono diventate una destinazione di turismo sessuale per alcuni Americani. Su un confine più stretto, anche molte altre grandi città degli USA sono destinazione per turisti sessuali domestici, nonostante siano previste multe per chi si prostituisce. Al contrario, la prostituzione è un'attività legale in un numero crescente di altre nazioni del mondo, in molte delle quali sono comprese le destinazioni. Destinazioni del turismo sessuale femminile La primaria destinazione del turismo sessuale femminile è l'Europa meridionale (principalmente Italia, Ex Yugoslavia, Turchia, Grecia e Spagna), i Caraibi (principalmente Jamaica, Barbados e Repubblica Dominicana), parte dell'Africa, le Filippine e Pattaya e Phuket in Thailandia. Tra le destinazioni minori ci sono Nepal, Marocco, Fiji, Ecuador e Costa Rica. Il turismo sessuale femminile differisce da quello maschile nel fatto che le donne non cercano gli uomini andando in specifici bar. Le donne danno solitamente in dono vestiti, soldi e regali ai loro Gigolò, ma non tutti (specie in Europa) si aspettano una ricompensa. Riferimenti e Note 1^ Codice mondiale di etica del turismo 2^ Ufficio Speciale sulle Tematiche di Genere e l'Avanzamento delle Donne (OSAGI) 3^ New Global Treaty to Combat Sex Slavery of Women and Girls 4^ Ricerca dell'Università di Parma ed Ecpat sul turismo sessuale 5^ L 38/2006 Disposizioni in materia di lotta contro lo sfruttamento sessuale dei bambini e la pedopornografia anche a mezzo Internet 6^ Sex Tourism Is Big Money for Pimps and Politicians, accesso 2007-04-08, Fr. Shay Cullen, 2005-03-03, QC Independent Media Centre, Angeles City, due ore a nord di Metro Manila, è la sede della più organizzata industria del sesso delle Filippine, frequentata da migliaia di "turisti del sesso" Collegamenti esterni * sito ufficiale ECPAT Categoria:Nel mondo Categoria:Brasile Categoria:Thailandia